


Restless

by brokenwing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, after fall, cas - Freeform, idenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenwing/pseuds/brokenwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has found his way to the bunker and the first few nights are rather bumpy but he keeps it secret from Dean and Sam. Dean one night is having a rather hard time sleeping and goes to Cas' room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small one-shot.

It was beginning to become nonsensical Dean thought as he lay in bed that night, a constant ticking from the clock hanging on the wall and the slow inhales and exhales of Dean’s breathing was all that could be heard as he mentally drilled himself about how irrational he was being. The art of repressing ones emotions comes at a price, they all seem to come flooding back once you have resided to the loneliness of your bedroom and it was something Dean was all to familiar with. Yet lately it has been different in the way that the feelings that were flooding back weren’t of guilt, loneliness or even his deep down fear that his existence is completely insignificant. Lately, a certain former angel in a trench coat was what dominated Dean’s alone time and it was becoming insufferable to look at Cas and not see the way his eyes would squint, as he would observe natural human behaviour. 

This was such an unfamiliar sensation to Dean and it terrified him. Dean let out a loud sigh and got up not being able to take the thoughts running through his mind about his best friend. He walked through the bunker passing Cas’ room only to notice that light was still one, which wasn’t out of the ordinary but Dean could hear a muffled mutter that provoked his interest. He rapped lightly on Cas’ door before entering only to see him on the side of his bed praying. 

“Cas, you okay buddy?” Adding buddy to the end seemed so off putting and uncomfortable for Dean now because it was forced. He didn’t want Cas as just his buddy anymore. 

“They aren’t there Dean, nobody is listening no matter how much I scream.” Cas answered in a sorrowful whisper, resting his head into his hands. 

Cas losing his grace was like losing his purpose, he didn’t know how to make himself useful as a human and it was tearing him apart. He loathed feeling meaningless and he was beginning to feel as though he was intruding too much on Sam and Dean’s lives. 

“We are going to find a way to fix it Cas, regardless on how absurd it may turn out to be. We stopped the apocalypse remember getting you and those other winged monkeys back in heaven can’t be to hard right?” He was never good at comforting others in grief and this was a unique situation in it self.

“Calling my bothers and sisters winged monkeys most certainly isn’t going to help our predicament.” Cas muttered back but a small upturn at the corner of the angels indicated Dean had succeeded at enlightening the mood. They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each others company and Dean couldn’t help but note how breathtaking Cas looked under the moonlight that would slowly cascade into the room illuminating the entirely of the room with a shuttle glow. 

“It may seem lousy now but you are here with Sam and I so it could be worse so why not embrace it a bit.” Dean smiled at Cas before turning to exit the room.

“Thank you Dean, thank you for proving to me humanity is wholesome,” This took back Dean back a little he turned around to face Cas again with his eyebrow raised as though to signal him to elaborate. “There was a time before the apocalypse when I wondered why my father placed you humans so high on a pedestal, over all other creatures yet you proved to me why humans are superior to myself.” Dean was speechless; he couldn’t seem to construct even the most seemly simplest of sentences to respond.

“W-well its good to know, I have made some kind of difference in the world.” He cracked a small smile yet he couldn’t fully accept a compliment like that and Cas seemed to notice.

“It’s strange Dean, after all this time you still don’t see yourself as worthy to be saved.” Cas crocked his head in confusion as he tried to work at the impossible puzzle that was Dean Winchester.

“Night, Cas.” Dean broke a small smile as he left abruptly leaving Cas perplexed a believing he had said something wrong.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and walked back to his room were he felt as though he had drifted into some kind of void were for the first time in what felt like years his mind didn’t wander and he could rest peacefully knowing he had made a significant difference on Cas’ life which made him feel as though he truly did have some heavenly purpose after all.


End file.
